


Meet The Parents (and please don't embarrass me)

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also a daddy joke cause i have no self control, christmas happiness, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Jaehwan meets Hongbin's parents. and is jaehwan about it.





	Meet The Parents (and please don't embarrass me)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day 1 of vixx-mas!! 
> 
> this was a blast to write, and so were all of the others! 
> 
> i wanna start vixx-mas off with a HUGE thank you to Mara, for being the absolute best cheerleader and support giving friend i could ask for. this literally only got done because she was so excited and encouraged me to finish this. so everyone thank her in the comments for being my moral support. 
> 
> and another thank you to Cel, for literally spoon feeding me enough ideas to have all 12 days. and to my lovely child andi, for being my actual guinea pig.

Hongbin let out a deep sigh as he threw himself down on the bed. 

Their night had been, interesting, to put it mildly. Hongbin had fully expected for the night to be tense. He had been dreading introducing Jaehwan to his parents all week, knowing full well that Jaehwan could sometimes be, well,  _Jaehwan._

He was loud, and sometimes a little too extra. And Hongbin’s parents tended to be a little more on the reserved side.

“That was awful, I can never look at my father the same way because of you.” Hongbin groaned.

Jaehwan laughed as he emerged from their bathroom, his toothbrush still hanging from his mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Your parents are great.”

Hongbin groaned again, turning his face into his pillow. “You would think that, I’m pretty sure they like you more than me now.”

“What can I say? Parents love me,” Jaehwan mumbled before spitting into the sink. “You can’t blame them for having good taste.”

Hongbin fixed Jaehwan with a glare. He had expected the night to be awful, and it had been. But in a much different way than he had anticipated.

Hongbin had been worried that his parents and Jaehwan wouldn’t get along. When really he should have been more worried that they would all get along too well. His parents being rather conservative, and Jaehwan being more on the escentric side. It was clear though from the second they had arrived that he had been worried for all the wrong reasons.

Jaehwan had managed to charm his parents within seconds, the way only Jaehwan could.  

“You told my father it was nice to meet the other man I called Daddy.” Hongbin said.

Jaehwan laughed, his arms wrapping around his waist as he doubled over with the force of it. “Oh come on! He thought it was funny!”

“You said it in front of my mom!” Hongbin yelled, sitting up to throw a pillow at Jaehwan, hitting him in the face.

There were many things he never needed his parents to know. One of them being anything about his sex life with his boyfriend. His parents had been fully supportive of Hongbin ever since he came out to them in high school, but that didn’t mean he needed them to know what happened in his bedroom.

Hongbin had been mortified when his father had wrapped an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders, laughing as he said, “I like this one! Much better than those prudes you dated in college!”

“Oh come on, that’s not even the worst thing I said, and you know it,” Jaehwan laughed, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Hongbin groaned, refusing to turn and look at Jaewan as he spoke. “You shouldn’t sound so pleased with yourself about that. I thought my mom was going to pass out from shock when you told her my dick was no longer ‘that tiny and cute’.”

Jaehwan was once again taken over by intense laughter, his face turning red and he struggled to breathe.

“I actually hate you right now Lee Jaehwan,” Hongbin deadpanned, turning his body away from Jaehwan.

“Oh come on, Bean!” Jaehwan said in between bursts of laughter. “What was I supposed to say when she started showing me naked baby pictures! Would you have rather I told her it was still the same size?”

Hongbin huffed, turning back to Jaehwan with every intention of kicking him off of the bed. “I would prefer if you and my mother didn’t talk about my dick at all thank you very much. Especially not on Christmas.”

Jaehwan laughed again, laying down and placing one hand under his head, the other one running through Hongbin’s hair. “I’m sorry Hongbinnie, I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Hongbin sighed, scooting closer to Jaehwan. “I know you didn’t, you can’t help that you’re so stupidly charming.”

Jaehwan scoffed, pretending to be hurt as he clutched his shirt over his chest. “I am offended!”

Hongbin rolled his eyes, playfully kicking Jaehwan in the leg. “You are not.”

Jaehwan pretended to be hurt, a fake cry coming out of his mouth before laughing. “Nope, I’m not. But can you blame me? I wanted to make a good impression, and it worked.”

“I’m pretty sure my mother wants to adopt you now.” Hongbin murmured, trying to cover up a yawn as he reached for Jaehwan’s hand.

“Mmm.” Jaehwan hummed, pulling Hongbin closer to him. “I don’t know how well that will work out with you being my boyfriend and all. I’m pretty sure there are laws against dating your siblings.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Jaehwan’s shoulder. “You are such an idiot I swear.”

Jaehwan smiled, wrapping an arm around Hongbin’s waist and kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, but you love me anyway. So who's the real idiot here?”

Hongbin yawned again, his legs stretching out to tangle with Jaehwan’s. “Shut up and cuddle me, it’s still Christmas. And I was promised Christmas cuddles.”

“Alright, alright.” Jaehwan chuckled, repositioning himself so that he was laying on his back, Hongbin curling up next to him with his head on Jaehwan’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, Hongbin,” Jaehwan whispered.

Hongbin sighed as he settled into Jaehwan’s arms, content and warm. “Merry Christmas, Jaehwan.”


End file.
